


Noxious Cocktail Continuation

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Hints of Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: This is a continuation of VT's fic noxious cocktail. it picks up right after her fic ends. If you haven't read it I definitely recommend.





	Noxious Cocktail Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/gifts).



> I hope you like VT and thanks again for letting continue the story!

John continued to watch Harold flirt with the number. Rage and possessiveness warring in gut, out of the corner of his eye saw Shaw having trouble keeping a straight face. He knew he would never live this down. But Harold was his as much as he was Harold’s and watching this interloper with his name get so close was boiling his blood.

The number came to a rather dramatic conclusion, when Harold excused himself to the restroom to see if number would do anything while he was gone. While Harold was in the restroom the interloper slipped something into Harold’s drink.

The red that had been on the edges of his vision since the number approached Harold took over his vision completely. He strode over the number before Shaw could stop, since she had been letting Harold know that the number had slipped something into his drink. 

“I saw what you just did.” John said with as much venom as he had while subtly sliding his gun into the number’s side. The number paled at both the rage in his voice and face and the gun in his side.

“We are going outside, where you are going to tell me exactly what you just put in his drink and how many other people you have done this too. And if your lucky and I like your answers then maybe, maybe I let you live.” John growled to the number.

“It was just extasy. I was trying to loosen him up. The type of guy I’m into tends to take more work then I want for a one-night stand. It’s just easier for both parties if they just loosen up just a bit.” The interloper said. Then realized that he wasn’t helping his case much and shut up again.

Luckily for the number Harold had placed his hand on John’s shoulder, which was the only thing that stopped John from just ending the number’s life right then and there.

“The detectives are outside John, please escort Mr. Williams out to them. Then please return we have some things to discuss after this matter is taken care of.” Harold said into John’s ear. He couldn’t suppress the full body shudder that went through him at the tone of voice Harold used. It held so much promise and that Harold had heard his answer to the question he asked him earlier and was happy with his answer.

The hand off went quickly as the number decided to not risk his life by opening his mouth again. On his way back into the building and up to Harold he saw Shaw on his reentry to the building coming out the elevator. Shaw just gave him a shit eating grin and he knew that he was going to catch hell for this, but she was going to let it go for now.  
Harold was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened. “Please follow me Mr. Reese I figured somewhere more private for this conversation would be appropriate.”

“Of course, Harold, lead the way.” John pitching his voice low trying to put as much flirt as possible in it.

Harold led him to a second elevator that required a key card to open the doors. Of course, Harold produced a keycard from his suit pocket. The door opened and the got in, John stood as close as Harold as he could without actually touching him. He could smell the cologne Harold was wearing the smell made his head swim in a way it hadn’t before, probably because he was so close to getting everything he had wanted for a long time.

The room Harold led him to was simple but elegant, done in cream and deep blues. John had entered first to sweep the room, he wanted no surprises. Harold had stayed closer to the door and John stayed closer to the large bed in the center of the room once he was done with his search. John held him self back from crossing over to Harold as he had feeling Harold had somethings to say and while John would love nothing more to cross the room and kiss Harold, he would do this Harold’s way…...always.

“John, I hope that this conversation is welcome, and I am not mis stepping, but I feel we have some things to discuss. First off, I do have feelings for you, both romantic and sexual. I never expected you to return those feelings in either capacity, but tonight has proven otherwise. What I need from you is answer now, you answered you where mine. But I need to know in exactly what way you are mine, romantic or sexual or both?”

Harold had kept his eyes firmly on John’s during his little speech, and John felt like Harold was staring into his soul. It made him want to kneel at Harold’s feet just so Harold would keep looking at him like that. But Harold wanted an answer so that was what he was going to get.

“Harold,” John started no longer hiding the reverence that always tried to creep into his voice “I’m yours in any way you would have me. I never expected you to return my feelings either,” at this Harold scoffed like it was ridiculous that John had never thought that Harold would return his feelings. It made him smile softly and Harold had that adoring look again when he saw it.

“But to answer your question I am yours both romantically and sexually and whatever other way you want me, body, heart and soul is all yours.” Harold was smiling as well now and making his way over to John. 

When he reached John, he cupped his cheek, “Well then John I think it would be a good idea for you to kiss me now.” Harold said in an impish tone that he had never heard before but had a feeling he would be hearing more of. He leant down to kiss Harold trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss. 

One of his arms went around Harold’s waist and the other went to run through the spikey hair that he had been dying to touch. Both of Harold’s hands had ended up in John’s hair. The kiss was full of passion and love and John never wanted it to stop. Though far to soon for his liking they had to break for air. Harold’s hair was now sticking up in random places and he was sure his wasn’t much better. John glanced over to the bed.

“How about we continue this venture a little more horizontal?” John asked with a wicked grin. Harold had a matching grin as he pushed John gently down onto the soft surface.

“That is a wonderful idea Mr. Reese, now how about you take off your shirt so we may continue.”


End file.
